


Through The Cracked Mirror

by VesperLord



Series: Danganronpa: The Mirrorverse [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperLord/pseuds/VesperLord
Summary: Hope is mandatory.Despair is outlawed.Roles have been reversed.Welcome to the Mirrorverse.Through The Cracked Mirror: Junko Enoshima awakens in an unfamiliar building, with unfamiliar people, and they are told by a small, animatronic robot that they are live there for the rest of their lives... unless they can kill another person and get away with it.





	1. Prologue: Enter Despair (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A declaration, and an introduction.

Hope. A meaningless concept. A boring lifestyle. At least, when applied to this world.

Despair. Outlawed. Deemed unnecessary. Did your lover die? Your parents? Your closest friend? You are not allowed to feel despair because of it. You must feel hope. Nothing but hope.

My name is Junko Enoshima. And I have felt despair.

I felt despair when my parents were murdered for voicing their opinions. I felt despair when my sister was drafted into Japan’s deadliest special forces unit. I felt despair when my life shattered to pieces around me.

And I have turned my despair into vengance.

I am going to bring this empire crashing down… or I’ll die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first part of the first part of the mirrorverse! It's an alternate universe where... well... I won't give too much away, but I encourage you all to trust nothing and noone. Nothing is as it seems in the mirrorverse.
> 
> Note that this series will encompass the Hope's Peak Saga (DR, SDR2, DRAE, DR3), and whether or not it will impact V3 and anything after that, well... I suppose we'll have to see.
> 
> I'll try to do weekly updates, but I can't guarantee anything.
> 
> Feedback is very, very welcome, so please, leave a comment! I'd also love to see predictions, so go ahead and make a guess.


	2. Prologue: Enter Despair (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko Enoshima awakens in an unfamiliar classroom... and meets unfamiliar people.

I awaken in a classroom. Not the usual place I fall asleep in… certainly not the apartment I broke into last night. I look around, taking in my surroundings.

  * The chalkboard has a message written on it, informing me that I should head to the gym. I resolve to do so once I’m done.
  * Iron plates on the wall, sealed by giant bolts. No way in hell I can open them, even with some kind of tool…
  * Cameras. Cameras everywhere. Joy.
  * Sixteen desks in this room… does that have some kind of significance?



With these facts buzzing around in my brain, I decide to finally follow the advice on the board, heading to the gym. Fifteen others are standing around… I look over them, and begin to analyze what I can from.

  * The first to catch my eye is a girl in a pale pink nurse outfit. Her hair had been cut unevenly, and there are bandages wrapped around both her left arm and her right leg. Her left knee has one of those small patch bandages on it. Her grey-brown eyes showed off an intense nervousness… almost as if she was expecting someone to attack her at any moment.
  * The next is a tall, thin man in a green jacket, which looks like it has seriously uneasy ends… his white hair, which looks like it once might have been brown, or possibly reddish. His shoes have double zippers… the hell is up with that? And what does the strange symbol on his shirt mean, if anything? He wears a kindly smile on his face, and everything about his body suggests he’s easygoing… but something in his pale grey eyes unnerves me.
  * My eyes divert down to see the figure standing next to him, more than a full head shorter. His hair’s been cut short, and it almost seems to be clinging to his scalp. His sharp suit indicates that he had money… but the look on his face indicates that he’ll cut you if you look at him wrong.
  * Standing next to him, almost protectively so, is a tall girl with a bag strapped behind her dark sailor uniform. It’s long, and fairly thin… too large for a scroll… a staff? Or a sword maybe? She’s pale… very pale. Hell, her hair is pure white and her eyes blood red. Is it possible that she suffers from albinism? I factor it as a possibility, but not a certainty.



“Hiya new person!” A voice cuts through, startling me and temporarily disrupting my analysis. I turn to face the speaker-

  * There’s too much drawing my attention with this girl. The impression I get is that she’s got a very… vibrant… personality. From the horns made of hair on the top of her head… at least, I assume that’s hair? Part of me wonders if the white bits are some form of cloth holding her hair in that horn-like shape. The rest of her hair has blue and pink tints in it… She’s also wearing a sailor uniform, although hers is white, unlike the previous girl. Let’s see… black nail polish… ripped tights (one blue, one pink)...  and a scar down her left thigh… something tells me this girl is on the energetic side.
  * Moving on to the girl next to her, her long blond hair falls down to her waist. Her outfit- a black and white dress with a belt around her middle, and a bow around her neck. She looks quite worried, and was sitting in a corner muttering to herself in… was that French? “Oh mon Dieu. Où suis-je? L'hélicoptère… Fils de pute…” I made a mental note to find out what that meant later, though from the tone of her voice, I determined it was likely insulting.



“So, what the fuck’s your deal, huh? What’s with those bandages… you some kinda freak who likes to cut herself?” My eyes flicker over to the girl in the nurse outfit, and the figure next to her.

  * She’s tall, dressed in a yellow kimono tied with a purple obi sash. Her long hair is behind her in a long ponytail, held by a black scrunchie. She’s smirking, and not in a way that makes me think she’s kind… something tells me that she’s gonna be one annoying little bitch, likely with the muscle to back up her insults.



“U-um, w-well…” The nurse girl begins, before being interrupted.  
“People who cut themselves aren’t ‘freaks’. They just need help.”

  * This is said by a redhead, with hair in a bobbed cut. Her grey eyes show plenty of concern as well as confusion, and she has a bridge of freckles along her nose and under her eyes. She’s wearing an olive-green jumper over a plain white shirt, and a plaid tie, orange and white. She’s wearing knee-high socks, which are dark green and have an orange symbol just below the spot where they open. Attached to her shoulder by an orange strap is a camera. Overall, her appearance is far less outlandish than some of the others...
  * … like the boy beside her. He’s dressed in a long coat, and a purple scarf that looks to be twice his height if he laid it out. The jacket’s over a white button-up shirt, which is over a different white shirt has a strange purple symbol on it. His boots are black, with lots of straps on them… I get the impression it’s more for show than functionality. Like the nurse girl, there are bandages wrapped around one of his arms, though his are more clumsily wrapped. He seems to have heterochromia… one red eye, one grey, and the grey eye has a scar over it. There are probably a lot of details I’m not picking up, as my attention turns away from him.



“Everyone, please remain calm. We should attempt to figure out exactly what’s going on here.”

  * A plump boy with light blond hair, green eyes, and a school uniform stands. There’s not much I can figure out about him... Except that he seems familiar somehow…
  * Beside him is a pink haired boy in a yellow jumpsuit. His teeth are almost unnaturally sharp, and a beanie covers his hair, which is apparently hot pink. His gaze seems fixed on the girl speaking French… and I’m almost certain I detect a hint of lust in his pink eyes.



Noticing his look, the girl beside him whacks the jumpsuited boy on the back of the head.

  * She’s wearing a white button up shirt, and the top few buttons are undone so a fair bit of her cleavage can be seen. Below that is a short red miniskirt that barely covers her legs… though, to be fair, the one I’m wearing covers less… there’s a slight smile on her face, and her brown eyes who no hint of worry. Wish I could have her confidence...
  * Behind her is a man who seems to be made of pure muscle. His white tank top seems to be slightly stretched, showing off his impressive muscles, though I can’t judge the arms, as they’re covered by his jacket. Also, why is he wearing a chain around his shoulders? That cannot be comfortable… as my eyes run down, analysing him more, I try to avert my gaze upon seeing the rather… large… bulge… and focus my gaze upon the small, plump boy standing next to him.
  * He’s wearing a chef’s outfit, that much is certain. The apron, the shirt… and the little hat on the top of his head cements it. His eyes are a couple of beady black dots, and I can feel his gaze roaming up and down my legs… gross…
  * Finally, my gaze turns to the last person in the room, and I’m wondering- how the hell did I not see him before? His hair reaches the floor, and I’m unsure as to whether or not it’s a very dark brown or jet black. He wore a smart suit, but unlike the one the short boy wore, this one had no markings, or pinstripes. It was plain, and so dark it almost seemed to suck in the light. It certainly did not help his complexion… he looked deathly pale. Paler than even the girl with the bag… then my eyes met his. They were a shade of red that I had never seen before… and I could tell from the way he regarded me that he was doing the exact same thing to me as I was to him.



“So, I’m assuming we’re all here then.” The plump man says, and I break my gaze with the long haired one, returning my focus to him.

“And why do you think that, huh fatass?” This is the kimono girl. I resolve to call her ‘Kimono bitch’ until a better name arises.  
“Because, the classroom I woke up in had sixteen seats inside. Presumably, this is some sort of odd entrance ceremony for Hope’s Peak…”

“You think this is Hope’s Peak?” The redhead speaks up.

“Yes. The last thing I remember is wandering up to the gates, and then I blacked out. It’s certainly odd… I don’t have a history of fainting.” The plump man bows. “I am Mitarai Ryota, the Super High School Level Animator. It is good to meet you all, for I am assuming you are my classmates for this year.”

Alarm bells begin to ring inside my head, although I’m unsure why.

After nobody else introduces themselves, Mitarai sighs. “May I suggest we go from right to left with introductions? I would appreciate getting to know you all…”

To his left is the man in the jumpsuit. “‘M Souda Kazuichi. SHSL Mechanic.” He says, grinning and showing off his sharp teeth. He doesn’t use the full title, instead choosing to shorten it to the letters, and frankly, I couldn’t blame him.

The others go around, and slowly I learn everyone’s names.

Owari Akane, the easygoing girl, is the SHSL Gymnast

Muscleman is Nidai Nekomaru, the SHSL Team Manager

Hanamura Teruteru is the SHSL Cook, though he insisted we refer to him as the SHSL Chef instead.

The redhead is Koizumi Mahiru, the SHSL Photographer. Her talent was one I predicted, as was Hanamura’s, but when the boy beside her introduces himself…

“I am Tanaka Gundam, overlord of ice! Though, you humans have felt the need to call me the Super High School Level Breeder.”

“Breeder?” Mitarai blinks in confusion.

“Ah, so you pick up plenty of girls.” Hanamura smirks. “You must have a high-up family if the empire allows you to have enough to get a talent like that.”

Tanaka blinks at him in confusion. As do four hamsters that emerge from his scarf.

“If I had to hazard a guess.” I speak up. “Tanaka-san breeds animals… not people.”

“The pigtailed one is correct.” Tanaka nods.

“Well that’s disappointing…” Hanamura sighs.

I’ve known him for five minutes and already, I want to kick him.

Introductions continue, and I find out that:

Kimono bitch’s name is Saionji Hiyoko, and she’s the SHSL Traditional Dancer. Here I thought her talent would be SHSL bully…

The short boy in the suit and tie is Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, who announces himself as the SHSL Police Officer. “Ain’t no need to worry, Hope’s Peak’s a perfectly respectable place. This is probably just a weird entrance ceremony thing… and if it ain’t, well, we’re Super High School Level Students. We can take whoever it is.”

The pale girl nods. “Indeed.” She bows. “I am Pekoyama Peko. The Super High School Level Swordswoman.”

“And the best damn partner a cop could have.” Kuzuryuu grins at her, and, although it’s subtle, I can see Pekoyama’s blush.

The tall, white haired man places his hand on his hip and laughs, waving. “My name is Komaeda Nagito… as for my talent, well, I’m nothing special… just this year’s Super High School Level Lucky Student…”

Then it’s the blonde, and she says “Je m'appelle Sonia Nevermind. Quant à mon Ultime Talent pourquoi devriez-vous vous en préoccuper, enfoirés?

“Do you speak Japanese?” Saionji rolls her eyes.

“Oui. Juste pas devant des idiots comme vous.”

The nurse girl is next, and she mutters something too quietly for the rest of us to hear.

“Eh? Speak up, pigshit!” Saoinji yells. “Some of us can’t lipread, ‘specially not when you’re looking at the ground.”

“T-T-T-Tsumiki Mikan! A-a-and I’m the S-Super High School L-level N-nurse…” Tsumiki seems terrified at having to speak.

“Well, good thing you’re not the Super High School Level Public Speaker.” Saionji snarks, before focusing her gaze on me.

“Enoshima Junko.” I respond calmly, using the alias. “And… I’ve got no clue what my talent is…”

“Oh, great, we got a mystery on our hands…” Saionji rolled her eyes. “That’s everyone, right?”

“No.”

We all turn to see a long haired man… wait, the long haired man! The one who was analyzing me… how the hell did I forget about him?

“I am Kamukura Izuru. And…” I can tell that he’s choosing his next words carefully. “They called me the Super High School Level Hope.”

“The Super High School Level Hope?” Komaeda’s eyes are now fixated clearly on Kamukura. “Now, what does that mean?”

“What it means is something I know, and don’t plan on sharing. Do you have a problem with that…” Kamukura’s eyes drill into Komaeda’s.

“I might.” Komaeda nods, not backing down. “After all, those who won’t tell their talents freely, well… that’s ever so slightly troubling, don’t you think?”

“Look, pal, I don’t even remember getting scouted for Hope’s Peak!” I say, raising my hands in a gesture that reads ‘calm down’.

“Well… does that possibly mean you’re not a Super High School Level Student? But instead… an imposter? A fraud? Or, perhaps you’re a reserve course student… one who believes she’s as great as the rest of us just because she goes to a place with the name of Hope-” In the middle of his rant, Komaeda’s lifted into the air, Kamukura’s hand around his neck. Kamukura showed no emotion as he began to slowly squeeze.

“Yes, that’s it! That’s the way!”

This was a new voice, and all of us turn to the podium. What jumps out from behind is a sight that startles us all… well, all but Kamukura, his hand still clenched around Komaeda’s neck, and his face showing no sign of shock.

The creature that jumps onto the podium… is a three to four foot tall white rabbit… with wings on it’s back and a staff of sorts in it’s hand.

“Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy Evewybody! I’m Usami, your wonderful teacher!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I would update this so people actually had an idea of what's going on in this fic. Don't expect two updates in one day from now on, though!
> 
> As always, feedback is very welcome!


	3. Prologue: Enter Despair (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usami arrives to explain some things... though, by the end of this, there will likely be more questions than answers...

What. The. Fuck.

Those words are the first three that pop into my head upon seeing a bipedal rabbit dressed up as a magical girl jump onto the podium.

As I look around the room, almost everyone else seems to have the same reaction… except for Kamukura, who, while his gaze is focused on the rabbit, remains stoic.

“Welcome, welcome evewybody! Sowwy to bwing you here without much of an expwanation, but it needs to be done. You see, you’ve all been judged as thweats to the empiwe! And we can’t have that, can we? So, this is your weformation pwoject! You’we all going to weform and become functioning members of society, true Super High School Wevel students! Or… well… you can do what Kamakuwa-kun is doing, and kill someone… like the savages you all are.”

“Explain further.” Kamukura demands.

“All wight! If you kill someone, you can weave!” Usami announces.

Kamukura’s grip on Komaeda’s neck tightened. 

“But it’s not as simple as that! You’ve got to get away with murder before you can weave… and killing someone in fwont of evewyone…” Usami tsks. “Well, that’s just a recipe for disaster.”

There is a tense moment, everyone’s gaze fixated on Kamukura… who eventually drops Komaeda.

“Now, let’s do a headcount… one, two, thwee, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen… where’s our wast student?”

Almost faster than anyone could comprehend, a figure lunges out from behind the curtains, sweeping a blade through the air. Usami’s head fell to the left, and her body to the right, sparks emitting from the cut.

“A robot?” Souda blinks. “Huh…”

My gaze is not focused on Usami’s corpse, however, but instead on the person who had decapitated her.

  * Short, bobbed black hair.
  * Freckles on the bridge of her nose.
  * Pale blue eyes which are locked on mine.
  * A toy hanging from her belt.
  * A teddy bear.
  * A teddy bear that is half black and half white, stitched together crudely.
  * A teddy bear I recognize, because I used to have one just like it, only reversed.
  * A teddy bear I recognize, because I know who it's owner is.



Oh my god.

It’s my sister.

Ryouko Otonashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that, if an update is less than 500 words long, I will post the next segment within a day. So, expect another chapter within 24 hours at maximum!
> 
> As always, feedback is very welcome!


	4. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seventeenth student reveals themselves.

Ryouko and I lock eyes, neither of us moving. The others, however, all seem more interested in the dead Usami, Souda having picked up the head and examining it.

“Man, this is some advanced shit…” He mutters. “Way beyond what I thought existed…”

“Well… if it’s dead… does that mean we can just leave?” Owari asks. “Thanks, by the way… whoever you are…”

“Ikusaba Mukuro.” My sister responds.

Ikusaba… What?! That’s new… then again, it’s been a good six years…

“Well, thanks for killing that piece of shit, Ikusaba-san!” Owari grins.

Ryouko… or, Mukuro, if that’s what she’s calling herself now… remains still, her eyes still locked on mine.

“So… do you two know each other, or…” Koizumi asks, waving her hand in front of my face.

“Former lovers?” Hanamura wonders. “What kind of saucy tales are you-”

Mukuro… Ryouko? Which name do I call her? She moves fast, and within a couple seconds, she’s next to Hanamura, her foot launching up and catching him under the chin, launching him a few meters back.

As Hanamura falls, he screams “RIHANNA!”

“What the hell did he just say?” Mioda wondered.

“To answer your question, Koizumi-san, Ikusaba-san and I are sisters.” I don’t know why I use the alias, but I do. “Though, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other…”

“Ikusaba-san! That was vewy, vewy wude!”

No. No no no no no no no.

Standing on the podium is another fucking Usami robot.

“Now, just because you didn’t know the wules, doesn’t mean you should avoid punishment!” Usami aims her scepter at Mukuro, and a blast of light blue energy hits her square in the chest, sending her flying back. My sister hits a wall, and doesn’t move further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while you all panic about Muryouko, let me just explain why Mukuro is Ryouko Otonashi in this universe and not Junko:
> 
> For those who don't know, Mukuro Ikusaba means "Corpse War Blade". Now, to me, this screams "ALIAS!" as it does to many others. A friend of mine came up with the headcanon that the twins birth names were Ryouko and Junko Otonashi, and that Junko took the name "Ryouko Otonashi" in DR0 as a way to mock her sister. I liked the headcanon and decided to use it in the Mirrorverse!
> 
> As always, feedback is very welcome! Thank you for reading this!


	5. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usami explains the rules

No… I rush to Mukuro’s side, waving my hand in front of her face. She doesn’t respond.

“That’s what happens when you break the wules! It’s punishable by death…” Usami says, her voice still that sickening sweet tone.

“Move over.” Tsumiki says, gently shoving me to the side. She puts her hand on Mukuro’s neck, testing her pulse. She begins checking her airways, then performing CPR. After a moment, Mukuro seems to stir.

“Thank you.” I breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much…”

“J-just doing my j-job..” Tsumiki mutters, rejoining the crowd.

Mukuro sits up, rubbing her head and scowling. She opens her mouth to likely let out a string of curses, but Usami interrupts.

“Well, it seems like Ikusaba-san is lucky! This time, I won’t kill her… consider this a warning.” Usami says. “Now, allow me to state the rules.

One: Students may only weside within the school. Weaving campus is an unacceptable use of time. And it’s impossible anyway, unwess… well, you’ll find out.   
Two: Nighttime is from 10PM to 7AM. Some areas are off limits at night, so be cautious!

Thwee: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be considered sleeping in class, and you’ll be punished accordingly!

Four: With some westictions, you’re able to explore Hope’s Peak at your discwetion.

Five: Violence against teacher Usami is forbidden, same goes for destwuction of secuwity camewas.

Six: Anyone who kills a fewwow student and becomes a ‘hopeful’ gwaduates, unless they’re found out!

Seven: Teacher Usami wesewves the wight to change and add wules as she sees fit!

Now, you all know the wules, so don’t bweak them, and we’ll all get along perfectly! Class dismissed!” Usami jumps behind the podium, and vanishes.

A heavy silence hangs in the air, nobody willing to speak, until… 

“So… what now?” Komaeda asks.

Usami jumps up again. “Oh, I almost fowgot! In your dorms, there are E-handbooks for you all to use! You have one hour to get them, and you must keep them on you at all times. Anyone who doesn’t have theirs in an hour…” She lets the threat hang in the air, before vanishing.

“I guess that’s my answer.” Komaeda sighs.

“I propose that, after we gain our handbooks, we make our way to the cafeteria and discuss what to do.” Mitarai says. “We’ll need a plan… a plan to avoid the killings.”

“Eh, it’ll be fine.” Souda shrugs. “The rabbit thing said we can live in peace ‘f we don’t kill anyone, right?”

“While I’m not trying to doubt you all…” Mitarai says, choosing his words carefully. “I understand the temptation of trying to leave, but I have a feeling it there is more to Usami than meets the eye.”

His words ring in my ears as I head to my room. It’s plain, with practically no decorations, just a desk, a bed, a door which I presume leads to the bathroom. On the bedside table, my E-Handbook sits. I pick it up… and switch it on. A bright pink background fills the screen, and my name- Junko Enoshima, flashes up in white. On it is a map of the school, the school rules… and not much else, actually. Slightly disappointed, I shove it into a pocket in my shirt, and head towards the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got nothing special to say this time, other than feedback is very welcome! Oh, and that there will only be one chapter this week, as this one goes over the 500 word minimum I set for myself.


	6. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day ends with a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! Life got in the way with a camp I went to, which was a lot of fun! But here's the latest chapter, enjoy!

We’ve all assembled in the cafeteria within the hour. I need to talk to my sister, but for now, it can wait. We need to figure out exactly what’s going on here…

“This table really only has space for sixteen…” Mitarai says apologetically to Komaeda, as the slender boy walks in last. “If you’d like, though, I can stand and you can have my seat.”

Komaeda just laughs, waving away the offer. “It’s fine, Mitarai-kun. Scum like me shouldn’t take up space at the table… I can sit on the floor.”

“There are other tables around…” Koizumi mutters, but Komaeda chooses to sit on the floor anyway.

“So, we need to discuss what Usami told us.” Mitarai announces. “We’re apparently all threats to the empire… and we’ve been sent here to reform.”

“Or we can kill each other.” Komaeda places his hand underneath his chin, thinking. “I wonder why it would want us to do so though…”

“Why would we be threats to the empire?” Souda asks. “I mean, I ain’t ever done anything revolutionary-like! I’ve got no reason to.”

I do, and I know Mukuro does. But they don’t need to know that…

“Well, we’ve been deemed threats anyway, and placed inside some mockery of Hope’s Peak Academy as our prison.” Kamukura says. His voice is almost unnaturally calm… even with Mitarai, I can hear a slight hint of panic, but Kamukura… he’s completely stoic. What is his deal?

“A mockery, hmm?” Komaeda asks. “And you would know because…?”

Kamukura remains silent.

“Moving on.” Mitarai sighs. “I propose that we sleep, and if it turns out this is not a dream, as I’m severely hoping it is, we explore in the morning.”

Nobody objects, and we begin to splinter into groups, beginning to talk. I notice Tanaka walking over to Sonia and beginning to talk, earning a slight glare from Souda. At first, the girl is silent, but eventually one of the hamsters pokes out of Tanaka’s scarf and scurries onto her hand, earning a slight laugh from her, and she begins to converse with Tanaka.

Saionji continues to berate Tsumiki, and as much as I want to wander over to the pair and punch Saionji right in the face, my sister stops me.

“Junko… I think we need to talk.”

I turn to face her, and smile. “Yeah, we do.” Before we wander into the hall, I give my sister a massive hug. “I missed you, Ryouko.”

“It’s Mukuro now. I don’t want anyone knowing about our parents… and I doubt you do either.” Mukuro mutters.

“Fair.” I nod, as we walk out into the hall. “So… the past six years…”

“They were hell.” Mukuro’s face darkens. “Please, don’t ask for details.”

I nod understandingly. “I won’t. I mean, I’ve nearly starved to death quite a few times over the past few years, so I can’t say I had it easy, but if that brand means what I think it does…” My eyes flicker to the tattoo on her right hand. A wolf… anyone who grew up in Japan knew what that brand meant. Fenrir… they said that if you were targeted by Fenrir, you better begin writing your will. The empire only sent Fenrir after people who really fucked up… like our parents.

“So, you lived on the streets for six years?” Mukuro whistles, impressed.

“Turns out I had a knack for breaking into apartments and picking pockets.” I smirk. “Hey, maybe that’s what my talent is. The Super High School Level Pickpocket… got a nice ring to it, don’tcha think?”

“Like Hope’s Peak would let a pickpocket in.” Mukuro snorts.

“Yeah, well what are you? The SHSL Assassin?” I stick my tongue out in my sister’s direction, and Mukuro erupts into full blown laughter. Once it’s done, she looks in my direction again, and smiles.

“I missed you, sis. Six years in Fenrir, and the thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing you again.”

“Missed you too, Corpsey McWarblade.” I say, grinning.

Mukuro snorts again. “Give me a break, I was eleven when I chose that name.”

“I’m gonna hold that over your head ‘till the day you die. Especially since you’re insisting I don’t use your real name.”

“Not like you are either.”

“Well at least my name isn’t-”

“OK, OK, I get it.” Mukuro rolls her eyes, laughing.

The monitor flickers on, and Usami’s face appears. “All wight evewyone, it’s ten PM! That means it’s nighttime, and the cafetewia will be locked in just a moment. Sweet dweams!”

“No point in disobeying our overlord…” Mukuro sighs. “I’m heading to my room… night sis.”

“Night sis.” I echo, walking to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No extra chapter this week, but next week will have one! As always, feedback is very, very welcome, I get really excited whenever I see new comments on any of my works.


	7. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get into the chapter proper, I just want to announce that this fic has a TV Tropes page now! Check it out here: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ThroughTheCrackedMirror

My dreams are filled with the sounds of engines, the feel of something cold and metallic hitting my face. 

Voices are mumbled, exact words unclear. 

I taste blood in my mouth. 

There is nothing to see, it’s all dark. 

There are no smells… I can’t smell a thing. 

What is this? 

Is it a dream? A memory? 

What am I experiencing right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon, since this one was so short. In the meantime, please, feel free to leave feedback! I love it when people comment and tell me what they liked about this fic or what they think could be improved.


	8. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day...

I awaken in the bed Usami had assigned me. While it’s comfortable, it does nothing to alleviate the unease of my dream… was it a dream? I have no clue… 

I look at myself in the mirror, and frown. I look like I always did… long, red hair, red eyes… but something about it just seems… wrong. I try to shake these thoughts from my mind as I head to the cafeteria. Most of the others are already there, although it does look like Kamukura and Sonia didn’t show.

“We already checked on them.” Mitarai informs me. “Both are alive, though neither wishes to socialize.”

“Can’t say I particularly blame them.” Mukuro sighs. “I mean, waking up with a bunch of strangers and being told you have to kill each other… well, I’m surprised only two didn’t come.”

I sit next to my sister after grabbing some food from Hanamura. Was it weird that I’d only known the man for a few hours, and I was already filtering out his perverted comments? Probably. 

“You sleep well?” Mukuro asks, inbetween bites of toast.

“Nightmares.” I sigh, the tone of my voice making it clear I don’t want to talk about it.

Thankfully, Mukuro doesn’t press, and we continue eating.

Sonia walks in after a while, walking over to get some breakfast. As she passes Hanamura, he opens his mouth to likely make a perverted remark, when she tips his chair over, causing him to fall onto the ground and spill orange juice everywhere. I can’t help but smirk at that, though Mukuro’s words wipe the smirk off my face right after. 

“You do realize that we shouldn’t waste food… we don’t know if we have a limited amount or not, and I wouldn’t put it past that thing to try to starve us to death if we don’t do what it wants.”

“You seem to know an awfully lot about what that thing wants.” Komaeda says, the hints of a smirk on his pale face. “Oh! Ikusaba-san, I just remembered, you never told us your talent! Are you unaware of it, like your sister?”

Mukuro doesn’t miss a beat, flinging a fork in Komaeda’s direction, and cutting off a small chunk of his hair

“Super High School Level Soldier.” Mukuro says.

“Evidently so…” Komaeda blinks, glancing at the fork. “Very impressive…”

Our group continues to eat in silence, everyone clearly unnerved by what Usami had told us the day before. Lots of suspcious glances were cast around, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“Perhaps we should investigate our surroundings.” Mitarai suggests. “Get to know them better… since we’ll be living here for the foreseeable future, we should find out exactly what facilities are contained within this school.”

“Split up? Well that’s just the perfect scenario for a murder, ain’t it?” Saionji said

“Not if we go in groups.” I say. “Four would probably work well, with one group of five if anyone can get Kamukura out of his room.”

“I do think that would work.” Mitarai nodded. “Everyone, find a partner, than find another pair to go with.”

By the time we’ve figured it all out, the groups are as follows: Me and Mukuro, of course, with Tanaka and Sonia. Saionji, Koizumi, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama. Nidai, Owari, Mitarai and Tsumiki. And, finally, Mioda, Souda, Hanamura, and Komaeda. Mitarai’s group is the one that agrees to go and get Kamukura out of his room, if they can.

Mukuro, Sonia, Tanaka and I inspect the kitchen first. I wonder if the food was always immaculately organized, or if that was Hanamura-kun’s doing. Hanging from the wall are various pots and pans, other dishes are stowed away in the cabinets… and along the wall are a large selection of knives.

Mukuro wanders over and picks the largest one up, testing the tip with her finger. A small drop of blood drops from her finger as she puts it back. “Sharp.”

“Ikusaba-san, it would be highly unsanitary to return the dagger when it has just been coated in your blood.” Tanaka says. “The dagger must be purged of bacteria first, using the unholy waters of hell.”

“I believe he means that the knife should be washed before being put back.” Sonia translates, after a moment of Mukuro and I standing in silent confusion.

“Right.” Mukuro tosses the knife into the sink… before wandering over and picking it back up.

“Mukuro? What’re you doing?” I ask, confused.

“Self defence. If one of ‘em comes at me, I want to have something to defend myself with.” She says simply.

“What if Hanamura-san needs the knife to cook, though?” Sonia asks.

“Then he can pry it from my cold, dead corpse.”

After a moment, Sonia takes a knife as well.

“I do not believe we will need it…” Tanaka protests.

“Better safe than sorry, I believe is the saying.” Sonia says, tucking the blade into her boot.

After we finish looking around the kitchen and not finding much, we decide to just hang around it for a while, sneaking some food while we do so. While I much on an apple, I turn to Mukuro. “So, sis, I wanna hear about how your life’s been over the past few years, trade sob stories and all that.”

Mukuro glances over at Tanaka and Sonia, who are talking to each other. They seem completely oblivious to the world around them, so chances are my sister and I can talk in peace.

“All right. Hit me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome!


	9. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first FTE- this time with Mukuro

“Fenrir was… it was a nightmare.” Mukuro closes her eyes, trying to keep her face calm. We’d stepped out of the kitchen and into the empty cafeteria. “We weren’t given names while we trained… for a year, I was just refered to as 35. The beds and food were decent enough, I guess. Not particularly great, but not complete and utter shit either. Slept and ate better last night than the last five years combined.”

“Same.” I nod. “One decent thing about our captor is that they know how to make people comfy.”

“Yeah… our training was hell. Awakened at four AM every morning with a bucket of ice water, and told to run it off. Not everyone made it…”

I don’t know what to say. As bad as my life had gotten, there wasn’t ever deliberate torture involved. I hadn’t ever seen anyone die.

“It didn’t get much better afterwards.” Mukuro grimaces. “I was one of ten who made it through.”

Ten… and Mukuro said she had been referred to as ‘35’. Did that mean at least twenty-five trainees died? Likely… from what I heard, Fenrir didn’t like their secrets getting out into the public.

“So, enough about my shithole of a life… what was yours like?” My sister asks, and my mind returns from its wandering.

“Well… it mostly consisted of finding a place to sleep that wasn’t on the side of the road.” I shrug. “Oh, that and stealing food from stores… you’d be surprised at how shit a lot of places security was.”

Mukuro smirks. “My little sister, the thief.”

“Little by two and a half minutes!” I fold my arms in mild annoyance.

“Still means you’re little.” Mukuro sticks her tongue out.

I couldn’t help laughing. I’d missed my sister… even missed how annoying she was at times. “Come on, let’s go check on Sonia and Tanaka before they get too into their conversation.” 

I smirk at this. The two do have a fair bit of chemistry going… while it would be a shame to interrupt a sweet moment, it would also not be good for a relationship to bloom in these conditions. It would be far too easy for someone to take advantage of those feelings…

I shake the dark thoughts from my head as I open the door to the kitchen.

Tanaka seems to be having his hamsters show off for Sonia, and she’s quite entertained, laughing and smiling as she watches them. A major change from the foul-mouthed girl who insulted everyone around her from earlier.

“Hey.” I say, catching their attention. “We’re probably gonna talk with everyone else about what we found here in a bit.”

“Thank you for informing us, Enoshima-san.” Sonia smiles, before the two return to their conversation.

As I leave the room, part of me smiles. People are forming friendships, even in crappy circumstances like these. But then cynicism creeps in, like a pot of ink spilling onto paper. What if one of them is using the other? You get someone to trust you, and then you can kill them. You play the bleeding heart during the trial, pin the blame on someone else… and boom. You make it out. My eyes flicker back to the pair, and the realization of why I’m thinking this out in such elaborate detail hits me.

It’s because it’s exactly what I would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Schoolwork got in the way, unfortunately. Hopefully chapters will be more frequent again!


	10. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries and violence.

“The room for garbage disposal is sealed.” Mitarai informs the group, once we’re all sitting around the table again. “We were not able to get anywhere near the incinerator.”

“An incinerator would be a very useful way to dispose of evidence…” Komaeda mutters. “Isn’t it a good thing that it’s sealed?”

“There’s a room for us to do our laundry in.” Kuzuryuu explains. “Though, I haven’t found any spare clothes around…”

“It’s almost as if that creepy rabbit expects us to wait for our laundry to be finished while we’re in the nude.” Saionji gripes. “It’s probably controlled by some creepy old pervert…”

My gaze drifts to Hanamura, and I see him start to salivate, likely at the thought of one of us girls doing laundry without any clothes… and I make a mental note to see if I can find a spare blanket around to cover the camera with. And to check if that door has a lock.

“The toilet has an aquarium.” Souda pipes up. “Or, at least, the guys’s does.”

“And there’s a cool little marketplace too!” Mioda chimes in. “Ibuki got all sorts of stuff from it!” She sets a large bag on the table and lets everyone rifle through.

To (almost) everyone’s amusement and wonder, Tsumiki pulls a doll-looking thing from out of the bag… I’d only ever seen pictures of these…

“No way…” Owari’s eyes go wide at the sight.

“Is that really a-” Saionji begins.

“It is… we should destroy it before Usami sees.” Pekoyama is paler than normal.

“Oh come on…” Mioda grabs the doll-thing back from Tsumiki. “Though, I’m just gonna say it now, I called dibs. So unless you lot wanna share…”

“I didn’t even think those things were legal to have here…” Mukuro mutters.

“Oh, they aren’t.” Mioda smirks. “But one ended up here, and I call dibs. The rest of you are fine to go and look for your own once we’re done here.”

“Dear god…” Mitarai holds his head in his hands.

“Mioda, seriously, just go and smash the thing.” Kuzuryuu sighs. “It’ll be better than the rabbit findin’ you with it.”

“Fuck the rabbit!” Mioda yells.

“Not even I would go that far…” Hanamura holds up his hands. “Plus, does it even have the right anat-”

Kamukura, who is sitting next to him, calmly and with seemingly little effort, lifts the chair up and turns it over, sending the chef crashing to the floor. “Move on.” He demands, dropping the chair on Hanamura as the latter was attempting to get up.

“Why? You mad ‘cause this thing could probably pleasure your girlfriend more than you could?” Saionji smirks.

Kamukura, being the insane superhuman being he probably is, moves quicker than any of us can register, and in seconds, one hand is on the top of Saionji’s head, and another around her neck.

“The only reason your neck isn’t completely detached from your spine is because we’re in front of people.” Kamukura hisses, before moving his hand away from her neck and slamming her head down onto the table.

Saionji screams in pain, and as she raises her head I can see plenty of blood all around her face, particularly around her crooked nose.

Tsumiki rushes over to her. “Bandages! I-I need bandages!” She yells.

Mukuro wastes no time in cutting off part of her shirt, handing it to Tsumiki. She hurriedly packed Saionji’s nostrils with gauze to try and stop the bleeding. “K-keep your head e-elevated.”

“Fuck off.” Saionji growls at Tsumiki, before glaring at Kamukura. “I’ll fucking kill you for that!”

“Go ahead and try.” The SHSL Hope says boredly. He turned to the rest of the group. “I’m going to leave you idiots to your attempts to get along. But if any of you try to kill me, you’ll fail.” His red eyes glare menacingly at everyone, before he turns and walks out of the room.

“Fuckin’ shithead bastard motherfucker.” Saionji mutters, her voice coming out stifled and congested due to her broken nose.

“I… think it might not be a bad time to separate…” Mitarai sighs. “And head to bed… sleep on all that’s happened.”

“Good. My dreams are the one place I can kill that douche without having to worry about the rabbit’s stupid-ass game.” Saionji growled.

We all gradually filter off to bed, and as I enter my room, I’m hesitant to lie down. The dream I had last night… I’d rather not have a similar one tonight.

_ Junko.  _ I chide myself.  _ Just because you had one nightmare doesn’t mean you’ll have one every night. _

Sleep does not come easy tonight. I stare up at my dark ceiling, wondering what all of this means. Contemplating what I’m doing here… what my sister’s doing here… but eventually, my eyes close, and I drift off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! Other projects got in the way.

****_ I hear the door slam, and I look up, A man with dark hair and a loose fitting school uniform walks in, and sits across from me. _

_ The room I’m placed in is bare, and cold, helped none by the cold steel around my wrists. _

_ “Otonashi Junko.” He finally says. _

_ I don’t say a word in response. _

_ “Otanashi-san, you’re lucky to still have your hands.” _

_ Again, I give him no response. _

_ “Really, you have me to thank. I can see you as being highly useful to the empire.” _

_ I mutter something. It’s not a sentence, not an actual word, I just want this bastard to come closer to me. _

_ “You see, I go to Hope’s Peak Academy, and I’ve been combing through the brainwaves of the people the police bring in. I want to see who among you can be redeemed through your skills.” He gets closer to me. Good. _

_ “I know of your family’s history. But put all that behind you, prove that you are better than your parents were.” _

_ His face is close enough to mine that I can feel his breath on my face. I begin to bite down on the inside of my cheek- it’s painful, but it will be worth it for what I’m about to do. I begin rolling my tongue around, trying to collect all I can into the center of my mouth. _

_ “You’ll work with your sister.” He says. _

_ There. He’s at the perfect angle. I lock eyes with this man, and spit a mixture of blood, saliva, and mucus into his eye. He recoils, the once seemingly benevolent look on his face replaced with one of anger. _

_ “Here we could have done this the nice way…” He mutters, wiping the spit off his face with his tie. _

_ “I will never work with you.” I state, forcing as much hate and disgust as I can into those six words as blood trickles down my chin. _

_ “Otonashi-san… you don’t have a choice in the matter.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism/general feedback is always welcome! Again, sorry about the long wait.


	12. Chapter 1- To Die (Part 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3

Dammit! Another fucking nightmare! It’s not yet morning… when I check the handbook, it says it’s still five AM… hours before Usami wakes everyone up.

I hadn’t bothered to sleep with clothes in the first place, since I’ve got no extra outfits I figured it would be better not to wear the clothes I have at night in order to wash them as little as possible, so I can step right onto the shower without needing to strip anything off. I turn the water to the hottest setting, and let it run down my body. It hurts, at first, but I grow used to it, my body adjusting to the heat. I must sit there for a good hour or so, just not doing anything but letting the water soak me. Eventually, I get out, wrapping up in a towel that’s surprisingly comfortable. Again, I don’t do anything but lie on my bed for some time. I’m not really thinking… really just relaxing the best I can. 

Once the morning announcement sounds, I sit up and get dressed, hanging my towel in front of the camera. Usami said we couldn’t destroy them, but it didn’t say anything about not covering them.

Once again, I’m one of the last in for breakfast, only this time, Kamukura is the only person to not have arrived.

“Hey.” My sister greets me as I sit next to her. “You missed Saionji’s big rant about how she’d be the first person getting out if Kamukura shows his face again.”

“There’s strings attached to the whole murder thing, that’s for sure.” I mutter, as I pick at my food. “Usami said something about how you only get free if you’re not found out…”

“Until someone actually kills someone, we won’t know.”

“Until?” I raise my eyebrow. “That’s a very pessimistic view of things, sis.”

“Yeah, well I don’t exactly have reason to be optimistic…” Mukuro mutters darkly.

My gaze turns away from my sister and her cynicism to the princess and the breeder. They’re talking happily, stuck in their conversation. My own pessimistic thoughts begin to creep in… was that slight shrug an aggressive gesture? Was that scratch due to an itch or was Tanaka thinking about something hidden in his coat? How real are their smiles? Information floods my mind and I try to make sense of it.

“You’re paler than I am, Enoshima-san.” Komaeda sits next to me, turning his chair around and sitting on it backwards, so that he’s leaning over the back of the chair.

“So what if I am?” I don’t like Komaeda. He sets off alarm bells in my head every time he’s near… I don’t know why yet, but I’m certain he’s going to try his hand at killing someone at some point in time.

“I was simply noting the facts.” He shrugs. “I apologize if you interpreted my statement in an antagonistic way.”

“Sure.” I want to get as far away from him as possible, I can’t stomach my food with him watching me eat.

“Who do you think will be first?” He muses.

“Come again?”

“Who do you think will be the first to kill?” He asks. His tone of voice isn’t antagonistic or unkind, more… curious.

“Nobody. Nobody is going to kill.” I growl. I want him to shut his idiotic mouth as soon as possible.

“Oh, you’re not that naive, are you?” He scoffs. “Sooner or later, someone will snap. It’s a fact. I give it a week, at most.”

“Ever heard of this little thing called ‘faith’, Komaeda?” I scowl at the luckster.

“I have. Never had much of it, however. Sooner or later, someone will kill, or at least, attept it. It’s inevitable in this scenario.”

I’ve had enough, I decide, as I get up, leaving my half-eaten portion of food on the table.

“Going so soon?” Komaeda inquires.

“Yeah. I am.”

“I do apologize if anything I said offended you.”

“You’re full of shit, Komaeda.” I walk off in a direction away from the kitchen.

“Enoshima-san.” I hear a deep voice call as I exit. I turn around to see Tanaka walking up to me. “I request an audience with you.”

_ He wants to talk to me.  _ I mentally translate. I smile in response as he gets closer. “What do you need, Tanaka-kun?”

He closes the door behind him, and looks around, seemingly to check if we’re alone.

_ He doesn’t plan to…  _ I begin thinking, eyes widening slightly as my brain immediately jumps to the worst case scenario.

Instead of attacking, however, Tanaka-kun pulls his scarf up further along his mouth and mutters something I can’t quite make out.

“Sorry… would you mind repeating that?” I’m still on edge, but I at least want to hear what he has to say.

“I… wish to talk to you… about…” Again, he’s mumbling.

“Tanaka-kun, I’m fine to talk, but you’re gonna need to speak up a bit.”

“About… matters of love…”

Oh. Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism/general feedback is always welcome!


End file.
